De la Amistad al Amor solo hay un paso
by marisolpotter
Summary: Todos dicen que del Odio al Amor solo hay un paso, pero que hay de la Amistad al Amor, ¿cuantos pasos hay para llegar a sentir amor por tu mejor amigo(a)?, Harry y Hermione lo descubrieron. Este fic participa en el reto "Mi razón" del foro "101 razones" de Afrodita 1


"Este Fic participa en el reto "Mi razón" del foro "101 razones"." De Afrodita 1

Afrodita 1:

Gracias por tomarme en cuenta para este reto.

Harry Potter y su mundo pertenece a la talentosa **JK ROWLING** , los pequeños cambios de la historia son míos.

"De la Amistad al Amor solo hay un paso"

En el transcurso de los libros se puede observar que la relación entre Harry y Hermione se vuelve más estrecha, principalmente en la aventura del libro de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte.

En una Mansión sencilla y elegante como las personas que viven ahí, se encontraba llena de paz y felicidad, era un día común y corriente, afuera de la casa era el comienzo del otoño, el cambio de los árboles y el bonito clima invitaban a las personas a relajarse y recordar, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo uno de los habitantes de esa casa, sentado en uno de los sillones cómodos cerca de la ventana y con la chimenea prendida, en plena tarde, estaba el dueño de la casa recordando con la mirada perdida, uno de los días más importantes de su vida, el día que tomo la mejor decisión para él.

-Flash back-

Ron los abandono una vez más, Hermione esta triste y Harry no sabe qué hacer, solo observa a Hermione que está muy pensativa y escuchando la radio, el azabache se da cuenta que otra vez, es su amiga la que siempre está con él, la que nunca lo abandona, así que decide levantarse y tratar de distraer a la castaña del abandono del pelirrojo.

Se escuchó la canción de Dance O'Children en la radio, la ojimiel al empezar a bailar con su amigo se da cuenta que es muy fácil, que todo con su relación con el ojiverde es natural, se deja llevar por la sensación de felicidad que le proporciona su mejor amigo, la misma emoción que siempre le ha proporcionado, pero en especial en los momentos difíciles, el peli azabache la hace ver que hay algo positivo en medio de la oscuridad, se siente segura con él y se siente perdida en el mundo cuando no está con él, esa es la razón por la que nunca duran enojados y que a pesar de esos momentos jamás se dejan solos por más molestos que estén.

Harry volvía a sonreír, por la sonrisa que tenía su amiga, le encantaba esa sonrisa y quisiera que siempre la tuviera plasmada en su hermoso rostro y en el hermoso brillo de sus ojos.

Se estaba acabando la música y los dos amigos se abrazaban, los dos pensando en las emociones que estaban sintiendo por la persona que tenían enfrente, por mucho tiempo pensaron que era amistad y al principio si lo era pero no se dieron cuenta en qué momento se convirtió en otra cosa, más profunda pero ahora que no había nadie que los distrajera como la familia Weasley, que estuviera diciendo lo maravillosos que se veían Harry y Ginny y de la bonita pareja que harían Hermione y Ron, podían darse cuenta que el sentimiento que tienen el uno por el otro no es nada fraternal.

Al terminar la música se miraron a los ojos y sin pensarlo se besaron, se sintió increíblemente bien, algo natural que había entre ellos, se sentía correcto, era el mejor beso que ambos habían tenido, al acabar con el beso, se sonrieron, no tenían que decirse nada, todo se lo habían dicho con la mirada, como ya era costumbre entre ellos.

Se recostaron en la cama juntos, compartiendo el silencio, no era necesario llenarlo con palabras, era un silencio cómodo y por primera vez se sentían en paz, ahí en medio de la nada, totalmente alejados del mundo, no existían Ginny, ni Ron, solo ellos dos, tenían todo lo que necesitaban, estar juntos.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Sonrió al recordar ese momento, fue mágico, pero también recordó lo que hizo que fuera por primera vez al lugar donde vivía ahora.

-Flash Back-

El ojiverde estaba observando la snitch dorada que le heredo su director tratando de resolver el misterio de porque se la había dejado, no creía que fuera solo por un recuerdo de su primer partido de Quidditch.

De repente el joven le da un beso a la snitch dorada pensando en su novia, segundos después unas letras aparecieron "me abro al cierre".

El peli azabache salió corriendo a mostrárselo a Hermione, la castaña también le mostro su hallazgo, un símbolo en el libro para niños que también le había dejado el Profesor Dumbledore. Los dos se quedaron en las mismas porque ninguno sabía que significaban.

Pero el ojiverde decidió tratar con la idea de ir al Valle de Godric, al principio la ojimiel no quería pero no tardo tanto en aceptar.

Al anochecer se aparecieron en el Valle de Godric.

La chica se dio cuenta que era noche buena y se abrazaron para caminar juntos y darse calor debido a que era una noche muy fría, de repente encontraron el cementerio, se separaron al entrar, Hermione encontró la tumba de Ignotus Peverell que tenía el mismo dibujo que el libro para niños.

Cuando llamo al ojiverde para decirle, lo encontró en una de las tumbas, se acercó a él y vio que eran las tumbas de los Sres. Potter.

Se incoó para conjurar unas flores con su varita, el muchacho le agradeció y le deseo Feliz Navidad, ella le correspondió el deseo y se abrazaron viendo la tumba de los padres de Harry.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Ese era un recuerdo entre amargo y hermoso, pero que se echó a perder segundos después ya que terminaron siendo engañados por Nagini.

Lo que hizo que se acordara de otro momento que sintió amargura y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

-Flash Back-

Harry se despertó en medio de un bosque con un lago congelado, su chica estaba al pie de un árbol tratando de calentarse, cuando llego a su lado, se sentó junto a ella, le paso el brazo por detrás y le beso en la frente.

La ojimiel, muy nostálgica le explico dónde estaban y lo que significaba para ella.

"Deberíamos quedarnos aquí Harry, envejecer- le dijo la castaña.

Sí, sería un lugar grandioso para empezar una nueva vida, una llena de felicidad- le contesto el peli azabache, unos segundos después- pero no podemos mione, no sería justo empezar nuestra felicidad, con el pesar del Mundo Mágico.

La chica asintió dándole la razón, pero los dos sabían que les encantaría hacer exactamente eso, dejar todo atrás y empezar una nueva vida.

-Fin de Flash Back-

Sonrió algo triste, de verdad era un lugar hermoso para empezar, pero también era cierto lo que no hubiera sido felices viviendo siempre escondidos.

Existían más personas a parte de ellos en quien pensar y pensando precisamente en ellos fue que lo llevo a otro recuerdo.

-Flash Back-

Estaba observando a la nada, cuando vio a una cierva plateada, la siguió y encontró la espada de Griffindor en el fondo del lago congelado, así que se quitó la ropa, abrió un pedazo para poder entrar y así lo hizo pero no contaba con que el relicario iba a tratar de alejarse de la espada ocasionando que lo ahogara y lo alejara del lugar donde entro sin posibilidades de pedir ayuda, ni de salir, de pronto sintió que alguien entraba al lago y lo sacaba. Pensó que era su novia, lo que lo alegro y preocupo a la vez pues el agua estaba helada, pero cuando se puso los lentes vio que en realidad era su amigo que había regresado con ellos, le dio gusto y a la vez estaba desilusionado, la primera porque significaba que si los valora que solo había sido una rabieta pero nada verdaderamente importante y la segunda porque no quería ocultar lo que tenía con Hermione, pero tampoco sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el chico a la idea de que ellos estuvieran juntos.

Pero primero estaba el horocrux, logro convencer a su amigo de que él lo destruyera ya que a él lo afectaba más que a los otros. Ron logro destruirlo pero se quedó con la imagen de Harry y Hermione besándose, el ojiverde sabía esto, así que decidió terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Ron necesito hablar contigo- le dijo Harry a su amigo.

Ron al ver lo serio que estaba, y al recordar que el primer nombre que dijo cuándo lo saco del lago fue el de la chica que estaba en la tienda de campaña, se dio cuenta que la imagen del azabache con la castaña era verdad, no lo que pensaba el horocrux pero si su relación.

De repente se le vinieron imágenes de los 6 años que han vivido y se dio cuenta de la lógico que era el sentimiento de amor entre sus amigos pero que sin querer él siempre se entrometió.

No te preocupes Harry, ya lo sé, debí de haberlo visto desde hace tiempo pero hasta ahora lo entiendo, me alegro por ustedes y espero que sean muy felices- le dijo sinceramente el pelirrojo.

Harry impresionado por lo maduro del muchacho tardo un poco en reaccionar pero al final los dos amigos se abrazaron y se sonrieron.

Pero no se van a deshacer de mi eh!, vamos a seguir siendo amigos para toda la vida- le dijo Ron.

Claro que sí, hemos sido los tres desde el principio y lo vamos hacer hasta el final- le contesto el peli azabache.

-Fin del Flash Back-

El chico sonrió con el recuerdo y viendo las hojas de un árbol caer sobre un gato.

Pero después se le borro la sonrisa al recordar otra cosa que paso, que aun en este día le hacía que se le congelara la sangre en sus venas.

-Flash Back-

Escuchar a la ojimiel gritar y no poder hacer nada era desesperante para él, tanto que uso él espejo de doble cara de Sirius y le pidió ayuda a Dumbledore.

Cuando vio a la castaña en el suelo con una herida en el brazo y con lágrimas en los ojos, salió inmediatamente en su ayuda.

La logro rescatar, pero perdió a Dobby, para él, el que su novia lo acompañara en el dolor de la muerte de Dobby significo mucho, ya que el elfo le salvo la vida de nuevo al ayudarlo a salvar a Hermione.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Harry!- el ojiverde escucho que lo llamaban- Harry!

El muchacho volteo hacia la izquierda de la sala donde estaba y vio a su esposa recargada en la puerta, con sus manos apoyadas en su pancita de embarazada.

¿En que estabas pensando que no me escuchadas?- pregunto su esposa.

Pensaba en cómo nos convertimos en pareja y en como reacciono Ron- le dijo el ojiverde abriendo sus brazos para que se sentara en sus piernas.

Me alegra que haya reaccionado bien, tenía miedo que perdiéramos su amistad y la de Ginny- le respondió la castaña.

Lo de Ginny fue un poco más difícil pero se consoló muy rápido con Dean, creo que no debieron terminar nunca- le dijo Harry abrazándola- ¿Dónde están los niños?

Están dormidos, James se durmió después de que leyera un cuento y Albus está en su cuna- le respondió Hermione acariciándose la pancita, el joven volteo hacia la ventana y se asombró de ver que ya era de noche- a veces no puedo creer que hayamos terminado casados, todas las cosas que pasamos juntos y aun así pensé que sería tu mejor amiga para siempre.

Creo que la presión de realizar las expectativas de la familia Weasley hizo que alguna vez consideráramos estar con Ginny y con Ron, pero me alegra haberme dado cuenta del verdadero significado de mis sentimientos hacia ti- dijo el peli azabache viendo su casa, la casa de sus padres que reconstruyo, tenía una decoración elegante y sencilla, se sentía como un verdadero hogar, el hogar que nunca tuvo hasta que se casó con la ojimiel, sabía que los Weasley lo acogieron y que lo siguen queriendo pero ese hogar no era de él, era prestado, él quería su propio hogar, saber que tenía algo de él, y esta casa tenía todo de él y de su esposa, la castaña que siempre lo había acogido en todo momento y que le había dado dos maravillosos hijos y que estaban esperando a otro bebé.

Nada podía ser mejor que esto, una vida llena de felicidad y sin la sombra de Voldemort, la cicatriz estaba en su pasado, su familia era el presente y sobre todo el futuro.

Ahora si estaba orgulloso de que lo llamaran Harry Potter, el niño que vivió por segunda ocasión, porque de esa forma obtuvo su más grande sueño.

¿Alguna vez te agradecí por lo que me has dado?- le pregunto el peli azabache a su esposa.

No tienes nada que agradecerme Harry, tú me has dado tanto o más que yo- le contesto la ojimiel.

¿Qué tal si nos agradecemos mutuamente?- le pregunto con una sonrisa pícara a la castaña.

Me parece excelente idea- le respondió con una sonrisa.

El ojiverde beso a su esposa, se pararon de la silla y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras que los llevaban a su habitación.

Si!, definitivamente era el mago más afortunado del mundo.


End file.
